Pastel de Moras Azules y Té de Limón
by MrRayney
Summary: No importaba cuan molesto fuera, Raven siempre permanecería al lado de Chico Bestia. No importaba cuantas veces ella lo insultara, Chico Bestia siempre seguiría fielmente a Raven. Pues su relación a pesar de ser rara es única y especial. Serie de 26 One-shot sobre Chico Bestia y Raven en diversas situaciones.
1. Una situación incomoda

Muy bien, con esto yo MrRayney entro al reto que yo mismo propuse en el foro BBRae: Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té & Tofu

26 diferentes situaciones que involucran a Chico Bestia y Raven en diferentes momentos de su vida y su relación, espero que lo disfruten, creo que no me salió muy bien y he perdido algo de práctica, pero espero recuperarme escribiendo estos One-Shot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pastel de Moras y Té de Limon<strong>_

_**Situación 01: Incomodidad**_

Nightwing camino por los pasillos de la Torre, el ahora ya no tan joven y antiguo chico maravilla estaba completamente cansado, este no había sido uno de sus mejores días, ese día fue bastante ajetreado para el líder de los Titanes, desde la mañana todo el equipo no había podido descansar porque al parecer ese día todos los villanos de su amada ciudad habían decidido atacar al mismo tiempo.

Desde las cinco de la mañana la alarma sonó advirtiéndoles que Plasmus había escapado otra vez de la prisión, lo cual hacia cuestionarse a Nightwing que tan buena seguridad poseía la prisión de la ciudad pues ¿Qué tan difícil es mantener a un simple hombre dormido?

Tras una larga y exhaustiva persecución los Titanes lograron derrotar a Plasmus y regresaron a casa, sin embargo la alarma volvió a sonar, en esta ocasión advirtiéndoles sobre un ataque de Mumbo en el banco de la ciudad

Y ese básicamente fue su día, vencían a uno de sus enemigos habituales, volvían a casa para que de nuevo la alarma sonara y como los héroes que son tuvieran que detener aquella amenaza.

La peor parte se la llevo Nightwing quien ese mismo día tenía una reunión programada en la alcaldía para hablar sobre el presupuesto para el financiamiento de los Titanes, el cual había comenzado a las seis de la tarde y había terminado a las once de la noche, hace una media hora.

Nightwing en esos momentos se dirigía a la cocina, no había comido casi nada en todo el día y su estómago le exigía por algo de alimento, por lo que decidió que comería un pequeño refrigerio y se iría a dormir a la habitación que ahora compartía con Starfire.

Las puertas que daban a la sala común se abrieron y Nightwing ingreso, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que decidió prender las luces, cuando su mano estaba cerca del interruptor, escucho algo que le llamo la atención

Se trataba de una ligera carcajada y algunos gemidos.

Como si entrara en estado de piloto automático, de su cinturón saco una pequeña vara que tras presionar un pequeño botón se extendió en su bō personal y se puso en guardia, las risitas y los gemidos se siguieron escuchando, Nightwing lentamente acerco su mano al interruptor para encender las luces y descubrir a los intrusos.

Las luces se prendieron.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó de donde provenían anteriormente aquellos obscenos sonidos.

El bō personal de Nightwing cayó completamente al suelo.

Y la televisión, el refrigerador y varios objetos más como vasos o floreros explotaron.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!— Pregunto completamente Nightwing sin creerse lo que veía delante de él.

Acostados en el sofá se encontraban Changeling y a su lado estaba Raven ambos completamente abrazados, esto no era lo que le sorprendió pues había pasado año y medio desde que sus dos compañeros de equipo anunciaron su noviazgo, lo que le sorprendió fue en la situación en los que los había encontrado

— ¿Hey, porque tanto…? ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!— Esta vez Cyborg había preguntado entrando en la habitación completamente pasmado ante lo que veían sus ojos.

—Amigos míos, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— Fue el turno de Starfire acompañado de Sedita en sus manos, cuando la princesa se dio cuenta de porque sus compañeros estaban gritando, le tapo rápidamente los ojos a su mascota intentando proteger la inocencia de su fiel compañero— ¡No mires, Sedita, no mires!—

Y es que la situación en la que estaba era bastante incomoda, el cabello tanto de Raven como del mutante estaba completamente revuelto, una capa de sudor cubrían sus respectivos cuerpos, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y lo único que los cubría era una manta, pues sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¡¿Y en nuestro sofá?! ¡¿En nuestro maldito sofá?!¿En dónde nos sentamos a ver películas, jugar videojuegos y leer?! ¡¿En serio?!— Preguntaba rápidamente Cyborg completamente furioso — ¡Ahora voy a tener que quemarlo!—

—No sabía que las personas tenían tendencias a aparearse en sus salas comunes— Dijo Starfire aun tapándole los ojos a Sedita— Novio Richard, hay que intentarlo se ve que nuestros amigos lo estaban disfrutando mucho—

—Ni siquiera bromees con eso Star— Respondió Cyborg quien no quería tener esa imagen mental en su cabeza.

— ¡Los dos se visten en este instante y a mi oficina!— Ordeno Nightwing quien había olvidado completamente la razón principal de porque había ido a la sala — ¡Ahora!—

Dicho esto Nightwing, Cyborg y Starfire dejaron la habitación para que sus amigos pudieran vestirse.

— ¡Voy a matarte, Garfield Mark Logan!— Dijo Raven al instante en el que sus amigos dejaron la habitación, sus cuatro ojos demoniacos eran visibles y lo miraban con una gran ira— ¡Ahora ves porque nunca tomo en cuenta tus ideas!—

—Está bien, tal vez tú tenías razón y hacerlo en la sala común no fue la mejor de mis ideas— Respondió rápidamente Changeling en un intento de tranquilizar a su novia, pero en vez de eso simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa— Pero tienes que admitirlo, nena, esa fue la cosa más excitante que hemos hecho en toda nuestra relación, la sensación de ser atrapados nos éxito de más, lo digo porque tengo los moretones y rasguños que lo prueban, eres una chica traviesa Rae-Rae—

Raven simplemente se sonrojo y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su novio.

—Solo cállate, vístete, ayúdame a limpiar y vamos con Nightwing antes de que te muestre lo que es el verdadero dolor— Contesto Raven aun con sus cuatro ojos rojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Adoro cuando eres tú la que me inflige dolor, nena— Respondió burlonamente Changeling.

Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Garfield Logan salió volando por la ventana y aterrizando en el agua de panzazo completamente desnudo.

_**Próxima Situación: Linda**_

* * *

><p>Tenía otras historias para estas situaciones, pero esta es la que me gusto más, la otra idea más cercana era una que involucraba al periódico de la ciudad, Red X, finalmente a Chico Bestia y Raven en una situación pegajosa gracias al astuto ladrón.<p>

Así que ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estuvo más o menos? ¿O sinceramente fue mediocre? Como dije no es de mis mejores trabajos, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, ya saben para que me sienta con más confianza y no solo eso si tengo fallas me gustaría que me las señalaran para que pudiera mejorar como escritor.


	2. Una situación linda

Voy a ser completamente sincero con todos ustedes…no tengo idea alguna de donde salió la historia para esta situación.

Voy a ser sincero, no sirvo para escribir situaciones lindas, esta historia fue lo más lindo a lo que pude llegar a escribir…y ni eso me salió bien, pues creo que esta situación que escribí sería más adecuada para una situación de angustia o de tristeza.

Así como lo tenía en mente, así lo escribí pues lo único que le edite a esta historia fueron las faltas de ortografía, por lo que no se si a muchos les vaya a gustar esta historia, espero sus tomatazos.

_**Los personajes de los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, lo único que busco publicando estas historias es entretener y pasar el rato.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pastel de Moras Azules y Té de Limón<strong>_

_**Una situación linda**_

Ella sintió la suave brisa del viento pasar por su cabello violeta, todo está en completo silencio en la hermosa pradera que se encontraba completamente desierta, solo había un par de árboles y unas flores adorando el lugar.

Ella siempre volvía como cada año a este lugar, no importaba cuanto cambiara, no le importaba los años que pasaran, para ella este lugar seguiría siendo donde todo comenzó, un lugar donde pudo encontrar gente a la que poder llamar amigos y finalmente verlos como su familia.

Pues para ella este lugar siempre seguiría siendo su hogar.

La mujer respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar, en sus brazos sostenía lo que era un hermoso ramo de flores de diferentes colores las cuales eran azules, naranjas y rojas, con cada paso que daba recordaba lo que simbolizaban cada una de estas flores.

Recordó a su familia, recordó la adrenalina que sentía durante los entrenamientos tan exhaustivos de su intrépido líder, la satisfacción de ayudar a aquel que fue su hermano mayor en el auto que trataba como su propio hijo o simplemente la felicidad y la confianza de tener una charla de chicas con la que años atrás había sido su mejor amiga y hermana.

Finalmente llego a su destino, era el árbol más grande de todo el prado, con cuidado deposito las flores bajo el árbol, acto seguido se sentó frente a este y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad.

La cual no duro mucho cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella.

—Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado ¿No lo crees?— Dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

—Las cosas cambian, nada permanece igual y menos para mí— Respondió la mujer con calma.

—Siempre que volvemos aquí, me pregunto cuántos años han pasado, ¿1000 años? ¿5000 años? ¿10,000 años? ¿Tú que crees? —Pregunto la voz masculina con calma y una pisca de burla.

—El tiempo es algo que para nosotros se volvió obsoleto, Garfield, para nosotros eso ya no tiene importancia— Respondió la mujer.

—Básicamente, tu tampoco lo recuerdas ¿Verdad, Rae?— Pregunto la voz masculina sin ocultar ninguna pisca de burla en su tono de voz.

—Básicamente— Respondió Raven abriendo los ojos y mirando a la entidad que se encontraba a su lado.

Chico Bestia también conocido por su verdadero nombre Garfield Logan, no había cambiado, su apariencia seguía siendo la de un chico extrovertido de 14 años, con el mismo peinado desordenado, la misma chispa de entusiasmo en sus ojos, su colmillo sobresaliente y el mismo traje de superhéroe que había utilizado en sus días como Titán, solo había algo que lo diferenciaba de aquellos días de antaño.

Todo su ser era completamente de color azul, transparente y se encontraba flotando unos metros sobre el suelo.

Garfield Mark Logan había muerto hace varios milenios, puede que su cuerpo haya llegado a su fin, pero su espíritu aún se mantenía en pie.

—A veces los extraño demasiado— Comento Garfield con un tono de tristeza.

—Garfield, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que si tú lo deseas puedes ir con ellos?— Pregunto Raven.

—Sinceramente ya no lo recuerdo, pero creo que me lo has dicho más veces de los años que has vivido— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— Pregunto Raven algo molesta —Porque simplemente no te largas de una vez—

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Rae—

—Yo jamás te pedí que te quedaras conmigo— Fue la respuesta de la hechicera —Tienes la oportunidad de poder descansar por toda la eternidad ¿Y decides mejor quedarte conmigo? Sinceramente eres un estúpido—

—Puedo ser un estúpido y puedo asegurarte que así será por muchos siglos mas— Respondió Garfield —Pero creo haberte dicho cuando aún estaba vivo, que tú no estabas solas y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás lo estarías—

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Garfield, yo no voy a morir, no hasta que llegue el fin de los tiempos y ni siquiera sé si eso ocurrirá alguna vez— Explico la empática —Tu…tu puedes ir con nuestros amigos, puedes reencontrarte con tus padres, esta con tu familia…simplemente no te entiendo, tienes la oportunidad de descansar en paz y no la aprovechas—

—Porque no podría descansar en paz si no estás conmigo Rae— Dijo Garfield tiernamente mientras envolvía sus brazos en la inmortal hechicera, Raven tal vez ya no sentía el caliente tacto de su piel, pero si podía sentir sus sentimientos.

—Y qué pasa si finalmente encuentro mi final, ¿Has olvidado que soy mitad demonio, Garfield? ¿Cómo esperas que permitan dejar entrar a alguien de mi sangre en el reino sagrado de Dios?— Pregunto Raven mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No tengo todas las respuestas, pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces tu no tendrías nada de que preocuparte, Rae— Comenzó a explicar Garfield con un tono de voz cariñoso y tranquilizadora — Si tu no estuvieras conmigo, entonces ese no sería el cielo para mí, incluso si tuviera que salir por las puertas del cielo y acompañarte toda la eternidad en el infierno, que así sea, porque siempre y cuando estés conmigo, entonces estoy en el cielo—

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de cada uno, el único silencio audible en la hermosa pradera, tras unos minutos finalmente Raven hablo.

—Garfield— Llamo Raven en voz baja.

—Sí, Raven— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo— Susurro Raven.

—No hay problema, Rae— Fue la única respuesta de Garfield.

Ambos disfrutaron del momento y Raven reflexiono, ella no estaba segura de sí llegaría el momento de su muerte y si esto fuera a ocurrir, no creía que se le permitiría la entrada al reino de dios a causa de su patrimonio. Pero con Chico Bestia a su lado este se había encargado de hacerla sentir que estaba en el cielo. Pues con la sola presencia de su difunto amante, ella siempre sería capaz de encontrar la paz eterna.

**_Próxima_****_ Situación: Deprimente_**

* * *

><p>Como dije no ha sido una de mis mejores historias, pero esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para esta situación, siempre me ha llamado la atención que si por la sangre demoniaca de Raven esta es inmortal estuviera condenada a vivir por toda la eternidad, en este casi decidí no hacerle la vida miserable a Raven y darle como compañía a Chico Bestia.<p>

¿Qué es más lindo que el alma de la persona que más amas te acompañe hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Como saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios, principalmente aquellos que me ayuden a mejorar como escritor, así que les agradecería mucho si me dijeran que piensan sobre esta historia, todos los comentarios serán apreciados.


End file.
